


Spencer's ABC's

by suddenly_astonishing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: ABDL, Altered Mental States, Daddy Kink, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_astonishing/pseuds/suddenly_astonishing
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid, pride of the BAU unit, is struggling. But no matter how hard he tries to adjust and keep himself relaxed, he still finds himself constantly falling behind.





	1. The Beginning

It had been long since coming, and Spencer knew it. In fact, maybe they all knew it. Maybe they all had expected him to crack the way he did, with his mom being so ill and all, it was no wonder that he just could not handle the pressure. But for what the rest of the team was only a few days, to Spencer and Derek, changed their whole world. It started off with Spencer’s night terrors becoming worse and worse. He would come into work with dark circles under his eyes, and his light brown hair which was usually gelled back, dirty and unkempt. Even though he always wore professional clothing, it looked as though he had just thrown it on instead of like he was a man going to work.   
Then it became more apparent, the sudden jumps when anyone came near him, the lack of sociability. Even with Agent Rossi, he had become withdrawn and colder. Spencer always worked very hard, doing his best for the team, and while none of their eating and sleeping habits were great, it was starting to show that Spencer was taking that to the next level. The whole team was worried, especially Penelope and JJ, but they knew that if they asked him, Reid would tell them he was okay. It wasn’t that he was lying per say, more that he just didn’t know how to tell them the truth. Spencer had always been an anomaly, and it was no different than any other time. He just needed some time to himself he thought, or at least he convinced himself.   
He spent a lot of time on his own. That was the way he liked it. It was safe. After more than ten years as a BAU agent, Spencer had his fair share of both visible and invisible battle scars. But when he was alone, he almost did not feel the soreness they had left behind.   
He thought it would be ok. He thought if he just kept trying; eventually, he would feel better. Despite his optimism, it never seemed to. The migraines and the headaches only got worse. But nobody knew that, of course. Nobody but Derek, and Spencer hadn’t even been the one to tell him. Derek had just always been more intuitive, and when it came to members of his team, Derek’s deep brown eyes were always watching.   
When Spencer had been admitted to the hospital, it was no surprise that Derek was the one to get the call. As soon as he had assured the team he would be okay alone, Derek was on the first jet back to Washington D.C. After flashing his FBI badge to the nurse, he was led straight back to Spencer’s room, but the nurse stopped him at the door and instead pointed to the window where both could see in. Derek was shocked by what he saw. There was the great Spencer Reid, the best mind on the team, sitting on the bed trying to eat his own foot.   
It was enough to make even Agent Derek Morgan stop. He looked to the nurse, searching for answers. Seeing his searching glance, the nurse answered him, “We think he fell down the stairs and it caused a stress induced regression. However they’ve probably been happening for long before now, and he’s just hidden it very well.”  
“What does that even mean?” He snapped. He put his hand on the glass window. Spencer looked up and grinned boyishly, but his eyes were foggy and had lost their light. “Basically it means he has the mind of a baby due to stress and overstimulation.”  
“Oh. Will Reid ever go back to the way he was?”   
“With time. He has moments of lucidity, but so far they have been short lived. The doctor should be in soon to tell you more about treatment options. For now, you should go in and see Mr. Reid.”  
Derek thought about correcting Reid’s title, but looking at him, Derek didn’t see the point. Carefully the nurse opened the door and ushered him in. Spencer grinned wider, Derek was surprised to see his smile so big. It felt like it had been years since he had seen the kid laugh. He took a calming sigh and sat next to the hospital bed. Spencer squirmed around on the bed, almost entirely ignoring Derek’s presence. Derek looked down at his hands and rubbed them together. “Hey kid, it’s Morgan, it’s Derek. Are you there, buddy?”  
Spencer looked up and blinked. His eyes became clearer, and immediately he sat up and put his legs on the side of the hospital bed. He brushed the hair from his eyes. “Where am I? Did I miss my flight?”  
“Only by a bit, kid. You’re in the hospital. You had me worried,” Derek smiled. It was so comforting to see a glimpse of the Spencer he knew and loved. Spencer just shrugged sheepishly. Just then there was a quick knock on the door, the doctor was there. He was grim faced but had gentle eyes. He motioned for Derek to follow him, out of the room. As Derek followed behind, he turned to give one last look to Reid, but the nurse was already helping him lay down. Embarrassed, Derek realized why they were leaving the room.   
The doctor wasted no time. “Hello, I’m here to explain that there is nothing physically wrong with Dr. Reid that we can medically treat.”  
Derek stared at Reid through the window, “You’re calling this normal?”  
“What’s wrong with him now is a mental reaction to stress. Nothing more. I would advise him to find someone to stay with him, and for him to take better care of himself. Besides that, there is nothing else we can do. He can be checked out as soon as he is ready.” Derek turned back to the window and stared at Spencer for a long time. The wheels of his mind were turning. As long as Reid would let him, Derek was intent on taking care of him. He watched Spencer sucking on his hand, obviously in another regressive period. The nurse was just finishing changing him. Derek felt his heart break and then swell again, his poor little doctor.


	2. Bath Time

The hardware store had never seemed more confusing to Derek. Which baby locks to buy? What gate to put up to make sure Spencer didn’t fly down the stairs? His house renovation skills only took him so far. But Derek, was determined. And when he put the tools, locks, and one giant baby gate on the conveyor belt, he felt quite proud of himself. He knew Spence would be upset at the changes, but he reasoned that with a brain as large as Spencer’s, even he would see that these changes were important and needed.

  
The more he went to work at Spencer’s the more excited he got. One of the best parts of his job was feeling that his work was needed and important. And he felt special that his team needed and trusted him. After he was all finished baby proofing the young doctor’s home, Derek began to make his way to the hospital, nervous as he was, he was hoping that Spencer would see that all Derek wanted was what was best for him.

  
When Derek suggested the plan to Spencer, all Spence could do was hang his head in agreement. The doctor had graduated high school at twelve, his age being a constant barrier to him. And now his mind was playing a cruel joke on him. One that if anyone found out about, could ruin his career. Derek hadn’t told the rest of the team yet, he knew that would break spencer’s heart. In some ways, Spencer was like the team’s baby. The youngest of them all, and a sensitive soul, the whole team felt protective over him and each other. But to Spencer, it would only be an admission that he was sick and needed help. And he just wasn’t ready to face that yet.

  
After being assured that Spencer was cleared to go home, Spencer sulkily put his clothing on, and followed Derek. He barely spoke, and Derek felt terrible that he was so upset, but there was nothing he could do for him. They both knew that.  
When they got to Spencer’s flat, Spence looked right through the changes. If he saw them, he said nothing. Though, he did show some surprise when he found his coffee pot cleaned and in a child locked cupboard. Derek was unsure of what to do. Sure, he had read up online about taking care of a person, but reading isn’t the same as doing, and the fact remained that had never actually cared for an adult who was going through regressive periods before.

  
Awkwardly, he sat on the edge of the couch, while Spencer who had still said nothing all day, retreated to his bedroom. He waited for Spencer to cry out or need something. But not a peep was heard from the illusive doctor. Derek was beginning to think that this idea of his had been a mistake. Maybe Spencer was fine, maybe this was a vast over reaction of the doctors. Maybe Spencer had just needed a day or two to rest. He shrugged to himself and rather forlornly, decided to go back to his own flat. He stood at the bottom step, “Reid? Reid?” he waited a few moments and heard nothing. Derek tried to resist the feeling that something was wrong. “Spencer!” Still no response. He smashed his boots into the stairs.

  
His eyes scanned the room so quickly he almost didn’t see Spencer, who was sitting on the floor in a puddle, sucking on his thumb. Standing fully, he sighed. What was he going to do? Despite all the worries Derek needed to think about, his heart melted when he looked at Spencer. The way he looked at him with his big chocolate brown eyes. They smoldered and burned and churned, but at the same time they were looking at him with such an innocent trusting expression, and Derek had determined in that moment, that he would look after and protect, Spencer, at least when he was in this state, forever if he had to.

 

Of course, that decision did not really help Spencer in the moment, nor did it help Derek’s confidence. Once again, he felt vastly unprepared and overwhelmed, and it had only been a few hours since he had brought his boy home. He carefully stepped around Spencer and his puddle to make his way into the bathroom. His instincts were beginning to kick in and he soon found a towel to wrap Spencer in and had started pouring a warm bath.

  
He peeled off Spencer’s soaked pants, socks, and loafers as well as his oxford polo shirt. He kept looking into his friend’s eyes, looking, hoping, for some sign of the kid he once knew, but so far, there was nothing but a happy baby in his place. He lifted the now naked doctor into his arms and held him on his hip. Spencer yawned and laid his head down, but all Derek could think of was how light the boy was, and how much his clothing did not fit him. It broke his heart. He set the boy down in the bath and watched as he happily played and splashed. It was so crazy to think that a few weeks prier this same doctor was giving presentations at colleges and reading books a mile a minute. He almost couldn’t believe it was the same person as he gently tipped Spencer’s head back to wash his hair and gently soaped a wash cloth to clean his body.

  
Derek sighed almost contentedly, crisis had been averted, Spencer was warm and okay. The boy shut his eyes. Then all of a sudden, they rushed open panic stricken, and Spencer’s whole body tensed. He shoved hard against the tub to shirk from Derek’s hands, water splashed all over the tub, and Derek stood up. “Woah! Hey! Hey! Its me kid its just me!” He tried to call. For a moment he worried that Spencer didn’t recognize him. And then slowly, slowly, Spencer slid back into the middle of the tub. He hung his head in shame. “I- I was just...” Derek tried to explain.

  
Spencer did not meet him half way. “just… go away. I’m fine. I can do it.” His voice was cold and dark. For a moment, Derek hesitated, then he grabbed the door and shut it on his way out.


End file.
